unitedempireofthecommonwealthofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Empire of the Commonwealth of Nations (Sussex World) Wiki
Welcome to the United Empire of the Commonwealth of Nations (Sussex World) Wiki The United Empire of the Commonwealth of Nations, normally referred to as "the Commonwealth" or "the United Empire" and formerly known as the Commonwealth of Nations and the British Commonwealth, is an imperial federation of 54 member states. The United Empire is a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy. The Monarch of the United Empire is the British Monarch, currently Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, Empress of the United Empire. Her heir apparent is His Royal Highness Prince Charles, the Prince of Wales, Crown Prince of the United Empire. The United Empire of the Commonwealth of Nations (UECN) |- | colspan="3" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center;"|The United Empire |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Headquarters' |Marlborough House, London, United Kingdom |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; white-space: nowrap;"|Official language |English |- ! colspan="3"|Leaders |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"| Empress of the United Empire |Queen Elizabeth II (since 1 January 2006) |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Supreme Chancellor |David Cameron(since 1 January 2012) |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Imperial Chairperson-in-Office |Julia Gillard (since 1 January 2012) |- | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Imperial Commonwealth Conference |Heads of Commonwealth Govenments |- ! colspan="3"|Legislative |- ! colspan="3"|Imperial Senate |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Establishment |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|London Imperial Declaration |1 January 2006 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Area |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Total |31,462,574 km212,147,768 sq mi |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Population |- class="mergedrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|2005 estimate |2,100,000,000 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.6em; width: 1em;"| - | style="padding-left: 0em;"|Density |61.09/km2158.2/sq mi |} The United Empire of the Commonwealth of Nations (UECN) is an intergovernmental military alliance, economic, and political union of 54 member states. The UECN operates through a hybrid system of supranational independent institutions and inter-governmentally made decisions negotiated by the member states. Important institutions of the UECN include the Sovereign (Emperor/Empress) of the United Empire, Her Imperial Majesty’s Commonwealth Conference, Imperial Senate of the Commonwealth, Imperial Council of the United Empire, Her Imperial Majesty’s Supreme Chancellor, Her Imperial Majesty’s Privy Council, Her Imperial Majesty’s Court of Justice of the United Empire, and Her Imperial Majesty’s Central Bank. The UECN has developed a single market through a standardised system of laws which apply in all member states. It ensures the free movement of people, goods, services, and capital, enacts legislation in justice and home affairs, and maintains common policies on trade, agriculture, fisheries and regional development. Permanent diplomatic missions have been established around the world and the UECN is represented at the United Nations, the WTO, the G8 and the G-20. Structure of the United Empire of the Commonwealth of Nations ''' '''Sovereign of the United Empire Under the formula of the London Imperial Declaration, Queen Elizabeth II is the Sovereign Empress of the United Empire. The Sovereign of the United Empire possesses supreme executive, legislative, and judicial power, and is the supreme commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces of the United Empire. Seventeen members of the Empire, known as Royal realms, recognize the Queen as their head of state. The majority of members, thirty-two, are republics, and a further five have monarchs of different royal houses. Her Imperial Majesty’s Commonwealth Conference The main decision-making forum of the Empire is the biennial Imperial Commonwealth Conference (ICC) where Commonwealth Heads of Government, including (amongst others) Prime Ministers and Presidents, assemble for several days to discuss matters of mutual interest. ICC is the successor to the Commonwealth Heads of Government Meetings, Meetings of Commonwealth Prime Ministers and earlier Imperial Conferences and Colonial Conferences dating back to 1887. There are also regular meetings of finance ministers, law ministers, health ministers, etc. The head of government hosting the Imperial Commonwealth Conference is called the Imperial Chairperson-in-Office, and retains the position until the following ICC. Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate is the main legislative body for the United Empire. The head of the Imperial Senate is the Monarch. The Supreme Speaker of the Imperial Senate is the presiding officer of the Imperial Senate. Each member state has two senators in the Imperial Senate, with the exception of the UK which has ten (two for the UK, England, Scotland, France and Ireland). The senators are both elected and appointed. Each member state appoints a senator to represent its government and the other senator is voted in by the people in a general election to represent them. The Imperial Senate of the Commonwealth is elected every five years by UE citizens. Imperial Council The Imperial Council acts as the UECN’s executive arm and is responsible for the day-to-day running of the UECN. The Council is the imperial cabinet government, with 30 Imperial Chancellors for different areas of policy, one from different member states, though Chancellors are bound to represent the interests of the UE as a whole rather than their home state. One of the 30 is the President of the Imperial Council, the Supreme Chancellor appointed by the Sovereign. The other 29 Chancellors are subsequently nominated by Her Imperial Majesty’s Privy Council in agreement with the Supreme Chancellor, and then the 29 Chancellors as a single body are subject to a vote of approval by the Imperial Senate. After the Supreme Chancellor, the most prominent Chancellor is the Imperial Chancellor of the United Empire for Foreign Affairs who is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Latin_phrases:_E ex-officio] Vice President of the Imperial Council, followed by the Imperial Chancellor of the United Empire for Defense. Her Imperial Majesty’s Supreme Chancellor the President of the Imperial Council The Supreme Chancellor (Imperial Chancellor), as President of the Imperial Council, is the head of Her Imperial Majesty's Government in the United Empire. The Supreme Chancellor and Imperial Council/Cabinet (consisting of all the imperial chancellors, who are government department heads) are collectively accountable for their policies and actions to the Monarch, to the Imperial Senate, to their political party and ultimately to the electorate. The Supreme Chancellor is appointed by the Monarch and the Monarch reserves the right to appoint who they wish; this individual is typically the leader of the political party or coalition of parties that holds the largest number of seats in the Imperial Senate. As the "Head of Her Imperial Majesty's Government" the Supreme Chancellor leads the Imperial Council (the Executive). In addition the Supreme Chancellor leads a major political party and generally commands a majority in the Imperial Senate. As such the incumbent wields both legislative and executive powers. Under this system there is a unity of powers rather than separation. In the Imperial Senate, the Supreme Chancellor guides the law-making process with the goal of enacting the legislative agenda of their political party. In an executive capacity the Supreme Chancellor appoints (and may dismiss) all other imperial council members and chancellors, and co-ordinates the policies and activities of all government departments, and the staff of the Civil Service. The Supreme Chancellor also acts as the public "face" and "voice" of Her Imperial Majesty's Government, both at home and abroad. Her Imperial Majesty’s Privy Council Her Imperial Majesty's Most Honourable Privy Council is a body of advisers to the Imperial Sovereign. Its members are largely senior politicians, who were or are members of either the Imperial Senate of the Commonwealth or members of parliaments of member states. The Imperial Privy Council, advises the Sovereign on the exercise of the Imperial Prerogative, and issues executive orders known as Imperial Decrees. Imperial Decrees make government regulations and appointments. Imperial Decrees are issued under the specific authority of Acts of Imperial Senate, which delegate such matters to the Council, and are normally used to regulate public institutions. The Council also performs judicial functions, which are for the most part delegated to the Judicial Committee. The Committee consists of senior judges appointed as Privy Counsellors: Justices of Her Imperial Majesty’s Court of Justice of the United Empire. It is a supreme court of appeal for the entire Empire, and hears appeals from Commonwealth countries. Chairman of the Queen's Royal Security Council (for full page) Chairman of The Queen’s Royal Security Council The Chairman of the King/Queen’s Royal Security Council is a hereditary office within the Royal Household under the sovereign of the United Kingdom. The Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council (CQRSC or HM Chairman) is the highest officeholder and presides over meetings of the council. The CQRSC has overall responsibility of the QRSC which involves engineering and controlling the QRSC’s current growth in and future expansion in international markets. The CQRSC is the chief executive officer of The Queen’s Royal Security Council and oversees all affairs within the QRSC. The CQRSC directly administers control of the Royal Protection Service, the Domestic Affairs Advisory Board, the Economic Affairs Advisory Board, the Financial Affairs Advisory Board, the Strategic Planning Board, and the Royal Security Council Agency. The CQRSC holds the title of Royal Security Advisor to The Queen within the Royal Household (RSA). The CQRSC as HM RSA serves as the chief advisor to the sovereign on all affairs related to royal security. The CQRSC directly supervises the Vice Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council, the Chief of Staff, the Secretary-Treasurer, and the Chief Business Officer. The hereditary office of The Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council belongs to that of the Duke of Sussex. The Lord High Marshal of the United Empire is a hereditary imperial officeholder under the sovereign of the United Empire. The imperial office of the Lord High Marshal belongs to that of the Duke of Sussex, therefore the Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council is commonly referred to simply as His Grace The Lord High Marshal; The official style is His Grace the Duke of Sussex, The Marquess of Dorchester, The Marquess of Ormonde, Marquess of Antrim, Marquess of Hastings, The Earl of Lewes, The Earl of Mulgrave, The Earl of Norbury, The Baron Arklow, The Lord High Marshal of the United Empire, Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council, and Royal Security Advisor to the Queen. The Queen's Royal Security Council (for full page) The Queen’s Royal Security Council (QRSC) is the Monarch’s personal council on all matters related to royal security; this not only includes personal security, but also domestic, economic, and financial affairs. The Queen's Royal Security Council, through the Royal Security Fund, administers financial aid to the Royal Family, the government of the United Kingdom, the governments of the Commonwealth Realms, the imperial government, the governments of the member states of the United Empire, and to Her Majesty's subjects across the United Empire. Member States of the United Empire (List of Member States) Commonwealth Countries Antigua and Barbuda, Australia, The Bahamas, Bangladesh, Barbados, Belize, Botswana, Brunei Darussalam, Cameroon, Canada, Cyprus, Dominica, Fiji Islands, The Gambia, Ghana, Grenada, Guyana, “Empire” of India, Jamaica, Kenya, Kiribati, Lesotho, Malawi, Malaysia, Maldives, Malta, Mauritius, Mozambique, Namibia, Nauru, New Zealand, Nigeria, Pakistan, Papua New Guinea, St Kitts & Nevis, St Lucia, St Vincent & The Grenadines, Samoa, Seychelles, Sierra Leone, Singapore, Solomon Islands, South Africa, Sri Lanka, Swaziland, United Republic of Tanzania, Tonga, Trinidad & Tobago, Tuvalu, Uganda, United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland, and France, Vanuatu, Zambia, Zimbabwe. British Overseas Territories Anguilla, Bermuda, British Antarctic Territory, British Indian Ocean Territory, British Virgin Islands, Cayman Islands, Falkland Islands, Gibraltar, Montserrat, Pitcairn Island, St Helena, St Helena dependencies (Ascension Island,Tristan da Cunha), South Georgia & the South Sandwich Islands, Turks and Caicos Islands. Armed Forces of the Duchy of Sussex (Sussex World) (full page) Armed Forces of the Duchy of Sussex The Armed Forces of the Duchy of Sussex is the military, naval, and militia forces from Sussex, which are commanded by the Duke of Sussex dejure as Lord High Commander of the Armed Forces of Sussex, but are administered by the Ministry of Defence. The Armed Forces of Sussex consist of Her Majesty's British 1st Army The Army of Sussex; ''Her Majesty's '''British '''9th, 10th, and 11th Fleets resepectfully ''The Sussex Fleet, The Iron Fleet, and The Black Fleet; ''and the militias of ''Sussex such as the The Sussex Home Guard. The overall head of the Armed Forces of the Duchy of Sussex is Her Majesty the Queen, in her role as Commander-in-Chief of the British Armed Forces as Queen of the United Kingdom and in her role as Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the United Empire Armed Forces as Empress of the United Empire. Latest activity Category:Members of the United Empire Category:Chairman of the Queen's Royal Security Council Category:Browse Category:United Empire Category:United Empire of the Commonwealth Nations